Being Human UK: Barry Island Fun - Alex's Unfinished Business
by LoneWolf744
Summary: One of the things on Alex's unfinished business list was to ride every ride at the amusement park nearby. So this is a short story about that day. What do Tom and Hal like about it?


Alex sat at the table with her feet resting on top, throwing a domino back and forth with her heads, and watching the clock's seconds hand move slowly to its destination.

"3, 2, 1…Pleasure Park here we come!" She throws her hands in the air before apparating to Tom's room and pouncing on top of his form under the covers.

"Eh, what's goin' on?" Tom struggles to remove the covers off his head, "Alex, wha' y'doing?"

"Today is the day I take you boys to the park! It'll be so fun!" Alex jumped off the bed, "Hurry and get up lazy brain. I shall now check on Hal."

Tom shook his head and sat on the edge of his bed waiting for the drowsiness to fade into wakefulness.

"Hal- Oh." Alex frowned at the empty bed and rolled her eyes. _Of course he'd already be up._ She walked out of the bedroom and waited by the bathroom which was quite a while. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall, about to just pop in when the door opened.

As a ghost, it was her duty to scare people and that is what she did. Hal gasped and slammed the door behind him.

"What took you so long, admiring her our reflection?" Alex giggled.

"Alex, you know you're not supposed to do that." Hal finished drying his hair and flipped the towel around his neck before heading for his room.

"I'm a ghost, it's my prerogative." She shrugged and followed him, "anyways, today is the day!"

"What? No. I wasn't the one going."

"Knew you'd be hard to snag. It'd be good for us to get out and have some fun."

"I have work." The vampire opened his door, but Alex materialized in front of it.

"Uh, no ya don't."

Hal closed his eyes and sighed, "I can't go."

"Y'can and you will. I will personally drag ya there, even if I have to put handcuffs on or tie ya up...or something...to get you there."

"Now how would that look, hm? Alex, I personally do not wish to go."

"Hal, please?" Alex clasped her hands together and pleaded.

Hal gave her a knowing look, "Alex, excuse me I need to change."

"Then you're coming?"

Hal sighed and gently pushed her out of the way, "no."

After the door shut, Alex let out a frustrated growl and walked downstairs to begin writing down plans for the day. Tom eventually came down in search of some breakfast and Alex showed him the list.

"Which one's that?"

"It's the roller coaster."

"Could be the last one? A little thrill at the end."

Alex bit her lower lip and tapped her head with the pencil in thought, "We'll see. There's plenty of other thrills."

"Neva been on any. As long as we go on one I'll be satisfied." Tom shared a smile with the ghost who quickly stood up.

"Well we'll go on as many as possible. Now, to hurry Hal up." Alex apparated upstairs and knocked on their designated vampire's door, "I'm coming in if y'don't answer."

Heavy footsteps were heard and Hal opened the door. He had his usual black shirt and jeans grinned at her friend's annoyed face.

"I said, I wasn't going."

"Why not?"

"Because...it's too risky."

"Nah, not with me an' Tom there t'stop ya. This is for Tom, Hal. Well, me actually, but Tom too."

Hal stared at her, "I have to do something."

"That something can't be important, other than work and if we go early enough then there won't be too many people. Though, I could rentaghost ya."

"No."

"Either come or I rentaghost us there."

"You can't be serious."

"Wanna bet?" Alex placed her hands on her hips.

The trio walked through the gate and was immediately welcomed by the sounds and smells of the park. Hal gave Alex a glare as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"So we did decide on the roller coaster, yeah?" Tom inquired.

"Yup! Get in line."

"Don't think this ride is a good idea."

Alex and Tom glared back at Hal.

"And why ever not?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Vampires can't go to high altitudes."

"It's not even that high and what I've been reading. It has said nothing of the sort." Alex gently pushed him along the line, "you're getting looks for talkin' to thin air, sugar."

"How would you know? You're a ghost." Hal rolled his eyes and looked up at the ride.

"What would happen?"

"I might…" His hand flew from his chest to his mouth and he tilted his head, with an eager look plastered on his face.

The ghost rolled her eyes, "we'll have ya sit in the back and be by yourself!"

"I've have been known to have acrophobia, aerophobia, aeronausiphobia, and altophobia."

"The first and last one are the same, buster."

"How would you know?" Hal frowned.

"My brother did the same thing, though he didn't have the ones in between, and when i looked it up they were the same things." Alex gave him a cheeky grin.

"Are y'two gonna keep arguin' o' are we gonna get on this ride?" Tom grabs the fold of Hal's jacket and drags him into a car.

"Get in." Alex shook her head and giggled.

Hal glared and got in the back car, while Tom and Alex strapped themselves in the car in front of him.

"No, ya can't sit there." Tom quickly said to a person about to join him in the car, they gave him an odd look and joined Hal.

Alex turned around and saw how uneasy Hal was, "relax. If ya feel an urge to kill...just imagine his veins flowing with Kia ora." Her hands made a flowy motion in the air.

Hal rolled his eyes, "shut up."

"What was that?" The man shot a look at Hal. Alex chuckled and turned around.

"Uh, just up. I must mentally tell myself this will not fall." Hal made sure he was secured in the car.

"You don't get sick do you?" The man looked a bit annoyed.

Hal gave a small amused smile and shook his head. Tom quickly grabbed Alex's hand as the ride began to move.

"That was so fun! We should do it again!" Tom grinned as they all exited the ride.

"Told you, you'd like it." Alex high-fived him, "but we should go on another ride, if you like this you'll like everything else. Hal, how'd you like it, you looked like you survived it."

Hal shrugged, "guess it went fast enough." Though secretly he liked the thrill but wasn't going to let Alex have that pleasure of saying 'I told you so'.

Alex and Hal took one bumper car and Tom took another.

"Ya just drive this right?"

"It'll be hard at first but you'll get the hang of it!" Alex grinned, "Oh Hal can't I drive?"

"No." Hal gripped the steering wheel and shook his head, "With me doing nothing and the wheel moving by itself would just look absurd."

"Fiiine," Alex muttered and leaned back. Then an idea came into her head and at the last minute she rent-a-ghost into another car.

"Alex!" Tom and Hal both whispered in desperation, but it was too late.

Tom quickly gained familiarity with the operating system, but it was no match to Hal who rammed into his car with force that nearly threw Tom out of his seat if it weren't for his safety belt. Alex was caught off guard by the attacks from both boys and tried her best to fight back. She did notice a few people glanced at her car with confused looks but didn't watch for too long because everyone was spinning all over.

Once the ride was over they walked out with each other. Alex noticed Hal was a lot less edgy now.

"Hal, that was some fierce bumping you had going on...and Tom you did very well for a first time." Alex slung an arm around each of her friends' shoulders.

"Thanks. That was a lot o' fun! Still, like the roller coasta ride." Tom grinned as they walked further on.

"Oh lo-"

"What's that, Hal?" Alex giggled and followed her friend's gaze.

Hal seemed like he was struggling to make the words leave his mouth, "that looks fun." He nodded over to a game booth.

Alex saw the dart game, "oh yeah, Hal let's do that! Knew you'd find something you like here."

She knew Hal was having more fun then he was letting on and there was no doubt Tom was loving it. This day couldn't get any better. Though they needed to find some good so Alex could mind read their taste buds.

They arrived at the dart game and Hal was first in line.

"You have two go twice, once for me." Alex poked his side, which made him quickly turn towards her.

"Stop." He whispered through his teeth and rolled his eyes at the grin on the ghost's face.

"Be thankful Tom is behind you or you'd just be looking weird to a stranger."

Hal turned around and folded his arms as he waited in line. The person in front of him had veins that popped out of his neck, which would be a perfect target. The vampire quickly faced his friends with his eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"Get in front of me." Hal quickly traded places not caring about Alex being shoved around in the process.

"Golly, Hal. Don't tell me …" Tom looked at the man in front of him back to his friend who was muttering words under his breath.

Alex's hand flew to her face, "we'll keep you away, just get through this line and you'll be in the clear."

They got to the desk and Tom took his first attempt. He managed to hit the target two times out of the five chances. Hal only critiqued him once on his technique after he had missed three.

"You'd think after all the stakin' I'd be good, eh?" Tom joked towards his friends.

Alex laughed and clapped her hands, "still well done, Tom."

Hal stood in front of the target and was given his five. He took careful precision with each and missed only one. Tom patted his shoulder, making Hal shrug it off.

"Don't." He muttered.

"Remember me?" Alex whispered.

Hal pulled out some more money and was given five more darts. Alex placed her hand on one and instructed Hal to pretend he was throwing it.

They both mirrored their actions the best of their ability and Alex hit three. Hal almost missed the motion on the last one.

"Yay!" Alex threw up her hands and Hal rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Don't worry no one can see me embarrassing you, or hear me." Alex giggled and gently punched Hal's arm. They walked away from the booth and stopped.

"What's next?" Hal inquired.

"You're asking what's next?" Alex raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Hal you are enjoying this."

"No. I-I mean," Hal shook his head, "I just like to know what's happening next. Schedule."

Alex nodded with a grin, "well we can try the food. I want to try some! Whose head can I use?"

"Mine if ya like." Tom volunteered with a smile.

"But you both are trying some. Haven't had what I have in mind." Alex grabbed both their hands and she started for the food booths.

The boys both kept up with Alex so it wouldn't look like they were being pulled by nothing.

"Buy the funnel cake. You guys can split it..then we can get some cotton candy. Oh, and-"

"Alex, we are not going to stuff ourselves strictly for your enjoyment."

"She's usin' my head anyways, Hal, ya dun have t'eat any o' it."

"You'll miss out. This is a once in a life time anyways."

Hal glared at her, "life time?"

"Whatever. Tom get something. You're tryin' something, Mister." She waved her finger at him knowingly.

They got funnel cake, which was Alex's favorite, and turned into Tom's as well. Hal had no comment about it, but didn't say he disliked it.

Next, they found cotton candy and Tom nearly ate the whole thing as they walked along. Hal was openly disgusted on the first bite. They got a laugh out of it.

"I don't see what's so funny. How can you eat that stuff?"

"So you liked the funnel cake but not this?" Alex noted and nodded, "alright let's try the next thing."

"I never said I liked the cake."

"You didn't have _that_ kind of reaction to it." Alex laughed.

"I won't have any more sugar, I've told you what I'm like on too much sugar."

"Alright…. Tom?"

Tom popped a puff of candy in his mouth, "I'll pick somethin' that sounds good."

"How much longer?" Hal asked after Tom had gotten a favorite drink of Alex's.

"Take a drink?" Tom held out the drink for Hal who shook his head with a frown.

"We'll leave. Let's do one more game or ride!" Alex started to look around for something.

They chose the Ferris wheel which would be slow but at the same time, they'd be able to look out across the town, which Alex had eagerly mentioned.

"It's so lovely." Alex smiled as she observed all the buildings down below.

"This is really amazin'. I didn't think I'd like heights." Tom nodded and looked back at his friends, "Hal you likin' it? Or jus' gonna stare at your feet the whole time."

Hal met Tom's eyes and glanced out at the skyline as they started to go back down, "No and it's nice." He quickly reverted his eyes and Alex clasped his hand with a smile.

"This bothers you more than a roller coaster? And I know y'liked that."

"It's too slow."

"Did you close your eyes?"

"No…" Hal huffed and forced a look down ward as they moved up to the top.

"You closed your eyes," Alex stated matter of factly.

"Only in the beginning. Now would you hush?" Hal gave her a glare and she giggled.

"Just a little edgy huh? Oh, you're getting looks."

Hal's eyes shifted to the two people opposite them as they both returned to looking outside. The vampire let out a sigh.

"Back down we go," Tom stated and was the first to stand up when they came to a stop.

They exited the car and headed back to towards the exit for the park. Though they stopped by some food stands to get one last treat before calling it a day. Alex tried each by using Tom's head.

"We should try the spinning ride for a finale." Alex pointed at the ride.

"I thought we were done?" Hal frowned and stopped walking.

"One more, Hal, and you don't have to come on this one!"

Alex dragged Tom over to the ride and they got in, with Hal standing uneasily near the edge, twirling his domino.

Tom got off the ride feeling a little queasy but he shrugged it off. They made their way over to Hal who looked very uneasy.

Alex was beaming from ear to ear, "oh, I missed this!"

"Can we go now?" Hal's voice had a bit of tenseness to it.

"Too much for ya? Well let's go home." Alex started towards the gates.

"I'm tired, but it was the most fun I've had." Tom smiled and looked back at the entertainment area.

"That is just too...ridiculously crowded."

"Hal you enjoyed it I know y'did!" Alex groaned and sat in the back seat of the car, while Tom took shotgun.

"Have y'ever been to a park like that? I always dreamed of going, it was a dream 'n' thanks t'Alex it came true." Tom nodded at the ghost, who was now leaning in between the two.

Alex placed her hand lightly on Hal's head as he was driving back, and closed her eyes. On finishing, she smiled contently and leaned back. Hal's eyes peeked at her in the mirror, suspicion written all over. Alex silently giggled and winked, which made Hal sigh and focus back on driving.

Back at the house, Hal went straight upstairs to change. Tom crashed on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"Ya think he likes it, I think he liked the food and darts at least."

"Oh, he did. Don't worry there." Alex smirked and leaned against Tom, "he did."

 _Yep, for Hal, a dream came true too, Tom. Not the only one with a deprived childhood..._

As she reflected, an idea popped into Alex's head.

"Tom, we need to make a list of things you missed out on."

Tom gave her an odd look, "but I already 'ave that."

"A formal one, then somehow I'm going to get Hal to make one too. Tea?"

"Please. Thanks, Alec." Tom switched the channel.

Alex smiled and popped off to make tea.


End file.
